


I promise

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Dude, I think TJ has the wrong idea about us" Jonah tells him when they're far enough, so the boy won't listen to them. They're about to get to the park. TJ seems angry, very angry. Like he wanted to kill someone. And that someone would probably be him if Cyrus doesn't clear things up soon."You think?""I think he wanted to have a date with you and we ruined everything"Tyrus Month 2018.Day 15: Movies





	I promise

TJ didn't know what to think. Not after waiting a whole week to go see the movie Love, Simon. Not after finally arming himself with courage and asking Cyrus to something like a date, without telling him it was a date, obviously. Not after considering more than six outfits to wear for the first time in his life. Definitely his friends would feel bad for him and then they would laugh when they know that this really happened.

"Hi" He's not even trying to fake a smile.

"Hey" The four guys answer, Cyrus, Jonah, Marty and Walker all with a smile that only makes TJ want to scream and hit someone in the face.

"Did you buy the tickets yet?" Cyrus asks, approaching a little more, the other three guys are left behind, talking about how excited they are to see the movie.

"Yeah" He smiles. And now he wants to hit himself "But I only bought two" He does not dare to say that he thought they would only need those two.

"Sorry I didn’t tell you anything." Cyrus' blushes. "I told Jonah about our plans and he asked me to come."

"And the other two?"

"Well, when I invited Jonah, it seemed like a good idea to have a boys afternoon. I had never had so many guy friends" Although the plans he had for that day had been ruined, TJ could not help feeling tenderness.

"Alright, let's buy the other tickets."

………

The movie was as special as TJ hoped it would be. If he could do that, he would cry in front of all those people. But he wasn't like Cyrus. Or like Jonah. Or like Marty. Or like Walker. They all cried except him.

He didn't know very well why; the feeling was there. Even as they came out of the movie theater, the boys did a few jokes about it. Some of them were good. Mostly not.

Walker and Marty said goodbye as soon as they left the movie theater. And now he was in an awkward silence with Jonah. Cyrus needed to go to the bathroom after drinking all his soda and almost half of TJ's. _At least I could sit next to Cyrus_ , he thought, while inspecting the same poster of a movie he would never see, to avoid Jonah's gaze.

"You know? I didn't expect the movie to be so good. Specially after Cyrus begged me to come, I expect it would be boring. " TJ didn't say anything, he couldn't understand what was going on. Before he could ask Jonah something, Cyrus came back from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?"

………

When they finally left the movie theater, they decided to walk around the city for a while. They entered some stores, Cyrus seemed very excited, Jonah was just following him with a smile and TJ could not help but feel disappointed, nor could stop thinking about all the possibilities that made Cyrus invite his friends to what seemed an obvious date.

"Are you okay, TJ?" Jonah asks when they leave the last store.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The two boys in front of him seemed to see in his face that something was wrong, but they decided not to say anything.

"Can we go to the park?" Cyrus asks. The other two just nod and begin to walk.

Cyrus and Jonah move forward a little, leaving TJ a few steps back. And the idea he tried to ignore all afternoon, unfortunately, appeared.

Cyrus and Jonah like each other.

………

"Dude, I think TJ has the wrong idea about us" Jonah tells him when they're far enough, so the boy won't listen to them. They're about to get to the park. TJ seems angry, very angry. Like he wanted to kill someone. And that someone would probably be him if Cyrus doesn't clear things up soon.

"You think?"

"I think he wanted to have a date with you and we ruined everything" When Cyrus told him about how TJ asked him to go out on the weekend to see a movie, both of them automatically thought it was a date. But then Andi and Buffy put everything in doubt.

And Cyrus just freak out a little bit.

"No, Andi and Buffy are right..."

"Cyrus!" He tells him. "Just look at him, he seems to want to kill someone. And you are the one he likes. He's going to kill me! " Just then they come to the swings and TJ get close to them quickly.

"There are only two swings," Says TJ, obviously angry.

"It looks like one has to go," Says Jonah and it's not until the words leave his mouth he feels he can be taken as a threat. "And that will be me. See you at school? " He doesn't wait for anyone to answer, just walk in the direction of his house.

TJ's expression relaxes. They both sit on the swings, but none of them actually swing. They're just sitting close to each other.

"Do you like Jonah?" Question TJ, with a lot of fear in the answer, he prefers to look at the cars pass.

"Jonah? No! " Cyrus hurries to say. "He's just a good friend."

"Then why did you beg him to come today?" Jonah could have mentioned that TJ knew about that little detail. But he didn't.

"Well" Cyrus stands up. "Do you want the truth?"

"I'm asking, right?"

"I was terrified of thinking that this was a date, when it might not be and that I would behave strangely and end up ruining our friendship." He says it way too fast, the air is going out of his lungs, but maybe it's the feeling of revealing his fear.

"And instead of asking me if this was a date or not you decide to make this a non-date?"

"It was an option to ask you?" Actually, Cyrus had never thought of that possibility. Maybe for a few seconds, but the possibility of ruining everything ten times worse than confusing an afternoon of friends with a date was more terrifying.

"I think I should have been clearer," now TJ stands up, too. "Cyrus, I like you. And I'd like to have a date with you. Tomorrow, at The Spoon at 3:00."

"I would love to..."

"But" TJ dedicates him a big smile. "You must promise me that you will not bring anyone else to our date" Now Cyrus smiles too.

"I promise."


End file.
